The Universilist
by TheFireBear
Summary: When all cartoons, movies, anime, comics, books, and the real world are in trouble, there will be a HERO. Rated M or possible violence. This. Will. Be. Good.
1. Chapter 1

Whats you're point, Doc?  
Bugs Bunny didn't get it. Why was he here, listening to yet ANOTHER meeting of the concil elders of cartoons when it was carrot havesting season.  
ATTETION! Mickey Mouse called out to some of the cartoon characters in the room. He was the Cartoon King afterall.  
This is Serious. The Grand Force.  
IT. HAS. COME.  
Suddenly, the laughter of famous cartoons, grew, very, very quiet.

Mama M-Mia. Mario couldn't help stuttering.  
The Grand Force Had come.  
Princess Peach was not going to be happy, and this was not a E rating event.  
Video games were DOOMED.  
-

SuperMan liked being the king of Comics. Was it enough to be a superhero? Yeah. Everyone considered him leader. He never liked or disliked it.  
Until Spiderman brought the news.  
THE GRAND FORCE WAS HERE.

Sherlock Homes loved being the king of books. But he still never stopped beating the english out of all the criminals. Then the sky turned dark. The, Grand Force. This was one mystery he couldn't solve alone.

-  
The real world wasn't much better either. The president resigned. And chaos was coming. Was it over?

-  
Movies had it bad too. Cinema was falling apart. This wasn't good.  
Not for Jack and Rose.

Somewhere a yellow family existed.  
A group a babys and a brat, too.  
A yellow rat and its loving commander.  
A group of talking religous veggies. A half ghost, half teen.  
A team of space animals. A underwater Sponge. A group of mall loving teens.  
A very smart boy and his annoying sister.  
A Plumber.  
A pair of two bears, eating a PIK-A-NET basket. A black 2-D man. A magical boy destined to kill the one who must not be named.  
A couple on a doomed ship.

And soon, none of them would exist.


	2. Chapter 2

One day a boy was born. His parents never existed. He named himself. He just walked out of the hospital. He had birthed himself. His name?

Did anyone know?  
No. Address? He lived in the forest.  
Soon, he found it.  
The Cape of All Forces.

Spongebob was scared. Was Gary all right?  
"Garrrrrrrrrryyy! Garrryy? Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrryyy!"  
Bubble Bass was running in a pathetic attempt to run from it. IT SWALLOWED HIM WHOLE.  
WITHOUT PICKLES.  
Spongebob barely made it out. Bikini Bottom was annilated.

"Harry! Harry! Where are you buddy?" Ron was peeing his english teabags.  
"IS THE HE WHO MUST NOT BE NA-  
"NO. I DESTROYED HIM LONG AGO. PREPARE TO DIE."  
The grand force had blown the roof off Hogwarts.  
-

The boy in the black cape kept walking. He was hungry. So. Hungry.  
There was something on the floor. Well, a few things.  
A pig. A sailor boy. A plumber. POWDERED TOAST MAN. A boy with black hair with an orange suit laying on a cloud. And seven, glowing, orange balls.  
Shenron was about to be summoned.

Buzz! BUUZZ!  
Woody was trying to find Buzz. There it i-  
And the toys were down.

-  
YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME, WHAT IS YOU'RE WISH?  
I have no wish. YOU MUST.  
I wish these people were alive.  
WISH... GRANTED.  
Suddenly, the Pig took a cruise ship away, The Plumber jumped away, the boy ran and shouted "CAPTAIN KNUCKLES!" POWDERED TOAST MAN Flew away,  
And Shenron left. The boy with the cloud started breathing, but did not move. What is you're name?  
G-goku.  
You need some rest. Come. 


	3. Chapter 3

So where did you come from? The boy in the black cape asked?  
Fr-rom my home. Replied Goku.  
Why were you there. To prevent it. What?  
The Grand Force.  
What is that Goku?  
The thing that will destroy us all.  
Goku. I have a confession to make. Listen, you don't unders-  
Sit down.

Lisa! Lisa! What is it Bar- WHATS THA-

The cape. It gives me powers. I can go anywhere in the UNIVERSE.  
How?  
I just have to think it. So If I have it, could I do that? No you couldn't, Goku.  
It only works on me. However, if I take it off, I still have my powers.  
By the way whats you're name? Asked the very interested Goku.  
I, I don't have one.  
He lied.

So if we found the Dragon Balls, you're saying we could have the power to stop this beast. Asked The Boy.  
Yes. My plan was to wish it to have all characters in one place, so we could all battle it. Replied Goku.  
Then lets us find them. Together.

Were is the first one?  
According to the pig named Ruben... New New York?  
Hang on to my cape.  
WHUUUUUUSHHHHH. They appeared in a dark street alley. DO YOU WANT THE CLAMPS?  
No, thank you. Good day sir. They said in unison.  
As they ran, a certian Robot was making his rounds...  
-

Whats up my humans? Said the robot named Bender, back from his latest Heist.  
Nibbler is eating the carpet again! Screamed Amy from the backround.  
I'm getting too old for this, thought Professor Farnsworth.  
WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP...

So its in the green rocket?  
Presumbly...  
Wait aren't they a delivery company? Whats you're point Goku?

The boy in the cape and Goku called up Planet Express, and Hermes answered.  
Yes. Hello. I'd like to order magical glowing orange ball in you're ship. Well, if you, don't we will all die. Hmmm... You're bussiness won't even OPERATE any more. You'll die if you don't. And you'll go into LIMBO.  
Wait, if I do it, you'll get me a new limbo stick?  
...Ok.  
Okay. We are on it!  
We got another delivery!  
Yeah! Can I be Delivery Boy Man again? PLEASE LEELA? Asked Fry as Bender snuck out to get circuits corrupted with the hookerbots.  
-

Authors Note: Bender is the reason this is a M story.  
PS. Heh, Heh. Bender's hookerbot count is over 9000!  
Goku: ... I Hate you.

Whats is his name?


	4. Chapter 4

Here's you're deilvery. Thank you for choosing Planet Express. NOW I WANT MY FREAKING LIMBO.  
Run GOKU! Hermes chased them around the streetwith Fry and Leela following until... The street broke through! Fry, Goku, Leela, Hermes, and The Boy with the Black cape fell through.  
And staring into there eyes, was the giant sewage monster of New New York. the Chutlu. (NOT THE GRAND FORCE)  
HELP POLICE! Screamed Fry. But it was no good.  
Leela pulled out a laser, and prepared to fire it. She was firing her laser.  
Goku, ready to fight, charged his Kamehamehah Wave, which had a power level of over 9000.  
Fry screamed JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! The monster bit Hermes finger, who replied with an english crying and laughing accent.  
The Boy in the Black Cape sat down to write a strongly worded letter to the author for including so many badly used internet memes in a story.  
The Chutlu was too powerful... or so it seemed.

MEANWHILE

Oh yeah, baby, give bender the sugar, yeah honey!  
D:  
Bender you're drilling so hard the floor is cracking...  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...  
Back to PLOT.

Goku and Leela were on the floor knocked out. The boy with the black cape through MAGICAL FIREBALLS at the Chutlu while Fry did the Apricot dance.  
Just when it seemed over, Bender showed up through the ceiling.  
He was still drilling the already dead hookerbot.  
His, err drill killed the Chutlu with one fell swoop.

-  
Well we gotta go, the next dragonball is...uhh were is it? Asked Goku. I thought you knew. Dang. I know the smelloscope!

It says its in a place called, Dimmsdale!  
Wait, can I come? Said Fry.  
Umm... Fine. Apricot Dance!  
NEVER DO THAT AGAIN. The boy in the black cape said.  
Yes Sir, Fry replied, as they got carried away to Dimmsdale...

Cosmo, I wish Mr. Crocker was a giant carrot, Timmy wished for on the schools trip to the local petting zoo.  
3... 2...  
1...  
WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST VEGATABLES?  
Did someone say Vegeta was here? Said Goku.  
Akward silence. I need a NAP. Said Cosmo, who fell asleep.  
I like PICKLES. Said Cosmo.  
I think you left some in the FREEZER, honey. Wanda replied.  
Nappa? Piccolo?  
Frezia?  
WHA?

Authors note: I freaking love Toturing Kid Goku. Its funny.

Next time on The Univerilist!  
SALADS OCCUR.


	5. Chapter 5

So, where do you think the Dragonball i-  
HI I'M DOUG DIMMADOME, OWNER OF THE DOUG DIMMADOME STAUDIUM!  
I AM HOSTING MY YEARLY EAT A LOT OF SALAD CONTEST.  
WINNER GETS THIS ORANGE BALL I FOUND ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD- I MEAN A PRICELESS GEM!  
ONLY TEN SPACES AVAILABLE!  
Ten people joined the competition.  
They were, Fry,  
Goku, The Boy in the Black Cape, POWDERED TOAST MAN!  
Vicky.  
Timmys Unnamed Mother.  
Timmys Unnamed Father.  
Timmy. Mr. Bean.  
And a small person under a dark coat.

The rules, well I'll let Doug explain-

JUST EAT THE DANG SALAD UNTIL YOU PUKE DANGIT!  
READY, SET,  
GO!

Timmys unnamed mother ran away after Mr. Bean and Timmys dad got into a fight about brand cabbage, and were disquilfied.

Vicky threatened Timmys life, so she had to be dragged off into an mental hospital.

Fry barfed, And The boy in a black cape was barely holding on.  
Goku kept going after 347,223 bowls.

At this point Powdered Toast Man Just choked on a tomato.

Timmy gave up too, leaving a final three, Of Goku, The boy in the Black cape, and The tiny man in the dark coat.

Goku, was still hungry, but it was physically impossible for him to fit another salad in his mouth.

The boy in the dark cape couldn't take it anymore and blanked out.

The victory party for the tiny man was cut short when his coat fell off. And therefore it was revealed that the man behind the mask was-  
Old man Jenki- Count Ola- POWDERED TOAST MA- Chompy, the town of Dimmsdales mascot. (Yes, He is a goat.)  
! Which mean't I like orange things.  
Just then, A GIANT CARROT CAME AND STARTED DESTROYING DIMMSDALE, AFTER STEALING CHOMPYS BALL. Now, Mr. Carrot/Crocker was destroying the city. Goku picked up Fry on the Nimbus cloud, while The Boy in the Black Cape flew with his MAGICAL POWERS!  
Carrot Man was too powerful, but there was a very easy solution to ANOTHER one of Timmys PROBLEMS. Mr. Crocker was a carrot. There were hundreds of people who had just tried to enter a salad contest. SO, logically, these people had cats. The cats knew a chinese code to RULE THE ENITIRE UNIVERSE! AND NO ONE CAN STOP THEM HAHAHHAHAHAH! Anyway, this code, if altered, could attract all carrot/salad eaters in the area. (Where else could they find them? Now, normally Timmy would try and fix it, IT IS HIS FAULT. But he is unimportant to the plot. Every time he breathed Mr. Carrot/Crocker/Chutlu go stronger. Fry, Goku, The boy in the Black Cape, and all the salad eaters in Dimmsdale were outclassed, until someone The Boy in The Black cape had an idea.  
I'LL BE RIGHT BACK.  
He came back with someone wearing a gold belt. The man who could beat anything that moved. ROCKY.  
Why'd did you bring Rocky?  
Because The strongest boxer in the world, riding on the most salad loving thing in the city equals ownage.  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa!  
Chompy ate.  
Rocky punch.  
Mr. Crocker would have to stick to teaching.

So, let me get this straight. You know a giant carrots weakness was a guy from the best movie of all time?

No, I just was playing Eye of the Tiger on my earphones and it inspired me.

So Fry, Goku, Rocky, and Chompy clung on the The boys cape as they transported to the next dragonball.

To the Titanic!

Can our heros conquer the greatest love story eva? Can Chompy find out was a tomato is?  
Will The boy in he black cape ever just GET A FREAKING NAME SO THE AUTHOR DOESN'T HAVE TO TYPE THAT EYESORE EVERYTIME?


	6. Chapter 6

The Titanic. A ship of beauty. Love. LOVE. Love. Is what happens here. But on this voyage, the orange ball is on somewhere on the ship. BUT WHERE?

Where was that Dragon Ball? Each Of the five Heros had something in there mind.

Fry was thinking of Leela, and how one day they would be married and own a giant TOILET.

Goku was thinking of how Chi Chi was doing.

The Boy in the black Cape was hoping the buldge in Goku pants was his tail.

Rocky was thinking why he was spending time in a fanfiction with C- actors instead of beating up Roman Snausages.

Chompy was thinking BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Anyway, They were given a 2nd and a half class ticket.

They boarded, looking for Jack and Rose. They thought they might have the answer to were the ball was.

DAY 1 ABOARD SHIP.

Goku went around, thinking the ball was in the food.

IT WASN'T.

DAY 2

Rocky didn't know were to look. But he say a sign. FIGHTING COMPETITION ON DECK 5!  
REWARD- A RARE GEM!

Sixteen people entered the contest, Rocky was READY TO KILL.

ROUND ONE- VS BOB THE BUILDER!

Pep talk for Rocky - DO THIS YA BUM!  
Pep talk for Bob - Tools, whoever saws his arm off wins a new can of oil!  
YEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!

FIGHT!

Rocky had FISTS OF DA STEEL, but Bob has a jackhammer.  
Still, Bob died an early death.

ROUND TWO- VS SWIPER THE FOX!

Pep talk for Rocky - EYE OF THE TIGER!  
Pep talk for Swiper - NO SWIPING.

FIGHT STA- FIGHT FINISH!

ROUND THREE- VS Mr. Bean.

Pep talk for Rocky - EYE OF THE LION!  
Pep talk for Mr. Bean - MOOFULGAFFEN.

FIGHT.

AKWARD SILENCE.

MOOFULGAFFEN!

Rocky was bruised, but Mr. Bean had a Burial at sea.

FINAL ROUND! VS BARNEY.

Pep talk for Rocky - EYE OF THE LIGER! (Its like a lion, hybrid, thingy.)

Pep talk for BARNEY - You remembered you're steriods, right old Barney boy? Hehehehehehe! Ha, ha, oh I'm so pathetic. And High. Heh, Heh.

FIGHT!

Rocky threw a left hook, but Barney had steriods. Still, Rocky won!

Congrats! You win rare and mystic gems!

Yes...

There are only seven in existence,

Yes... Yes...

They all have stars on them,

YES! YES! YES!

The CYSTAL STARS FROM PAPER MARIO 2!

Rockys rampage went on alot.

-  
DAY 3!

Today, Chompy was going to play some poker, Thinking he could get his mind off things. The Titanic had poker, but there were several men, (And a cricket and a wooden boy.) Playing poker, and they were goatist. (Except the cricket and the boy) and woundn't let him play. Thats when he noticed a code on the table. LS SUPPORS VFD.

WHAT?

A couple, Jack and Rose, were dancing polka and running around, paying dimes for sexy drawings. WHISTLES TO JACK.

DAY 4!

Fry decided to look around for the dragonball. He found nothing. Lacking of a orange ball with stars, he saw a sign. Well, several.

DECK 4, NEW YORK STYLE HIP HOP DANCE OFF! Cool Reward!

ON DECK 5,

LS SUPPORTS VFD!

SELLING A FAT GORRILA, GETS INTO STRANGE HIJINKS, POTTY TRAINED!  
NAME: MAGILLA! HE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!

Fry went to the hip-i-ty hop-i-ty place hoping the reward would be the next dragonball!  
There were two people. Yancy. And Buzz Lightyear.

Woah.

-  
Fry came back with his four thousand leaf clover and a dancing trophy.  
Rocky came back with the thing that could be used TO DESTROY A WORLD!  
(Made of Paper)  
Chompy came back with a code.  
Goku came back with three hundred pounds of barfed chicken wings.  
-

DAY 5. THE DAY BEFORE THE CRASH.

The Boy in The Cape decided to look for the dragonball in the engine room. He got there, and was knocked out by a shovel.

When he came too, he saw someone.

Wh-o a-are yo-u?

Abe. Abe Simpson.

A dark chamber, located so, so very far away, in a valley called DEATH, in a galaxy that exists only in the nightmares of the Earths most twisted souls, There was a being.

It contained a chest.

Something was in the chest.

DAY 6 DAY OF THE CRASH.

And the Iceberg was in sight.


	7. Chapter 7

DAY 6

The Iceberg hit. PAINFULLY.

All the heros looked around the ship for dragonball.

Hurringly.

Jack and Rose were FREAKING OUT MAN.

Abe Simpson and The boy in the dark cape tried to get out of the coal rooms.

Abe, Abe, whats the thing on you're neck?

A MYSTICAL GEM I FOUND. Just joking with you, Abe said as he carried the kid OUT OF THERE.

Abe, I need, that, uhhh, its a dragonball.  
The heat got to you're head, here, rest on my Back.

No, ship sinking, I can get us out, just give me ball, and 2 pounds of, chinese, food.  
Why chinese food? It, makes me stronger... please hurry. Abe brought his lunch to the boy. GRAB MY CAPE. Abe did as he was told.  
They were OUT OF THERE.

Rocky called out to Goku.  
Get you're cloud ready, ya bum.  
Gotcha. Goku grabbed Chompy, Rocky,and Fry and also saw a very hippy like woman who looked very lost as if looking for something. They picked her up.

The boy with the dark cape and Abe met up with the others, where they realized they had the dragonball.

So lets go!

All of a sudden, the Titantic disapeared.  
It had sank.  
They quietly mourned, and Abe Simpson, The boy in the Dark cape, Rocky, Chompy, Fry, and Goku left.

To, The great unknown?

The chest had something in it.  
The GRAND FORCE.  
And it slowly unlocked the chest.

The heros arrived at a spot inthe water with a giant question mark in it. It looked the same as when they left the Titanic, except it was day, and there cleary wasn't any-

1. People screaming/dieing 2. A giant ship sinking.

There was however, a floating trailer.

There were several people inside the trailer, which was floating in the middle of the ocean.

Hector. Ishamel. Kit Snicket. The Quagmire Orphans. And most of all, Sunny, Klaus, and Violet.

They had all survived evils, reptiles, leeches, windmill working, GOING TO SCHOOL, Really long elevator shafts, Lions, Fish Spores, Sugar Bowls, Hospitals, HorseRadish, A person so fat that there gender could not be shown, two powdered faced woman, AND HAVING TO DELIVER A BABY FROM A POISNENED WOMAN, VFD, Fires, AND MR. POES DREADFUL COUGHING.

But one thing would beat them- being lost at sea.

Hi, The six of us are on a quest to find the mystical DragonBalls, have you folks seen any? They look, like, orange, balls.

Everyone, I have an annocment, Klaus said.

All Hope is lost. We see mirages.  
And there is a leak in the bottom of the trailer.  
We, are going to the great unknown.  
We, we, we, aren't, g-going to make it.  
We have five minutes.  
I have tried to fix it, but failed.  
I love you all, and I will find you whereever it may lead us.

OKAY. THATS ENOUGH!.

Abe Simpson had enough.  
Freaking Ownage.

LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING.  
I WAS IN WORLD WAR 1, 2, AND 8!  
I WAS IN VIETNAM! I WAS IN COLD WAR.  
I WAS SHOT 3,344 TIMES!  
I SURVIVED BOTH ATOM BOMBS!  
I KILLED HITLER!  
I WAS THROWN INTO POW COUNTLESS TIMES!  
I WAS THROWN INTO CONCENTATION CAMP.  
I WAS IN A COMA FOR A YEAR!  
I SURVIVED JUNGLES, THE TITANIC, AND ELDERLY FOOD!  
YOU SURVIVED MORE THAN I DID, AND YOU JUST GIVE UP?

NO WAY!

...

...Y...You're right.

Now lets fix the boat! Goku screamed!

We can do it!

Yeah!

Hey, weres the boy with the black cape?

The boy in the Black cape was thrown into the Seventy Fourth realm.

What do you want you Grand Force? Or YOU. WILL. NOT. SUCCEED.

Yes, Yes I will.

And the boy dissapeared, hurringly to get the dragonball...

All of them searched. But with it sinking, they had to leave. The boy in the Black Cape made teleported them all to Briny Beach.

All parted, except Sunny, Violet and Klaus.

We have nothing left.  
Our parents are dead. All we have is this briefcase Mr. Poe gave us that our parents left behind.

Open it. The boy said.

Klaus did as he was told. Three very nice objects were in there.

A 200 karot diamond.  
A 200 karot Gold.  
A BAJILLION DOLLARS!  
And the DRAGONBALL!

So what do we do now?  
You could help us save there world?  
Fry, Goku, Abe, The Boy, Chompy, and Rocky threw on there best plastic smiles?  
PLEEEEASE?  
Okay.


	8. Chapter 8

And As Goku, Chompy, Rocky, Abe, Fry, Sunny, Klaus, And Violet held on to the boys cape very tightly, they transported to the next place.

BATMAN AND ROBIN!

All nine found themselves in the city.

They were going to need to find Number 5 Dragonball, quick.

Lets go!

Just then the sky went dark.

Hello, wanna know how I got this scar?

I joined the Grand force.

NOW I HAVE NO NEED FOR YOU.

What?  
We had a deal!

SORRY. GOODBYE JOKER.

The Joker was smushed by The Grand Force.

The Boy In the Dark Cape stole the dragonballs from The Grand Force.

I wish every cartoon character was here!

Shenron came down.

There was a swirling light, and thousand of characters came here.

SORRY. FOLKS, I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT.

YOU MAY HAVE THE ORANGE STAR BALLS, BUT I HAVE THE BLACK STAR DRAGONBALLS.

I WISH I WAS A ELEVEN TRILLION TIMES MORE POWERFUL THAN I AM NOW.  
The Grand Force, turned itself into a Single person, but so sick, twisted, the pure MEANING OF DEATH.  
Sadly, He took the Boy by the collar, and dragged him into a portal that lead to a abandaned space station.

What, could You want? You sick monster.  
We are in the dead of space.  
Why?

DO YOU KNOW YOU'RE REAL NAME?  
...No.  
I do not.  
ITS TEDDY.  
DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE FATHER IS?  
Someone you killed?

Teddy pushed the Grand Force onto a falling elavator shaft. Two glowing swords thrust into there hands.  
They fought, equaly, unequaly, who knows?  
TEDDY.  
I, AM YOU'RE FATHER.  
Meh. You're still about to get sued by George Lucas.  
Rip Off Artist.

H-ello.  
Folks, my name is Goku. My, friends and I have been traveling accross the Universe.  
My friend, The boy in the Dark suit is fighting for our lives.  
We have to fight for him.  
For us. For all.  
Now, I will hand the mircrophone to Jimmy Neutron, the only one for training in this job.  
What about Dexter?  
Fine, him too.  
We are going on a trip. ONE A LITTLE ROCKET SHIP. Somewhere the Little Einstiens cried.

DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU WERE BORN?  
I don't care.  
I WANTED TO KILL THE UNIVERSE.  
YOU ARE THE PORTAL.  
YOU LED MY OUT OF HELL.  
AND I WILL PUT YOU IN. What?

3, 2, 1... BLAST OFF!  
Were coming, Cape Boy. Were coming.  
-

YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND MY VISION. MY PLAN IS SIMPLE.  
ONLY ONE THING CAN STOP ME. AND ONCE I PUT A STOP TO THAT.  
IT WILL BE OVER.  
I CAN PUT MYSELF IN A STATE OF MADNESS SO TWISTED AND CRAZY, I WOULD BE ABLE TO DO WHAT FRIEZA DID TO THE SAYIANS.  
EXCEPT MORE KILLY.  
I'LL BE ON PLUTO CHARGING.  
GOODBYE.

-  
So Teddy raced to Pluto, while the others where on the rocket.  
They arrived at the same time.  
A storm of characters came out.  
LET US DO BATTLE.

One minute and thrity seven seconds later...

YOU ARE ALL TIED TO THE SAME PLANET. WEAK. I HAVE ONE WEAKNESS YOU HAVE ALL.  
And I know what that is.  
Everybody Sing! FAST!

SONG FORM- (To the tune of "I have the Ring" Jimmy Neutron!

Teddy: I have the ring!  
Klaus: I have the ring!  
Goku: I have the ring!  
EVERYBODY SING!  
EVERYONE: I HAVE THE RING!

Peggy Hill: I HAVE THE RING!  
YES I HAVE THE RING!  
I HAVE THE RING RIGHT HERE!

Spiderman: OH YEAHHH!

Yogi Bear: I HAVE THE RING!  
Buzz Lightyear: I HAVE THE RING!

Grim Reaper: I HAVE THE RING!

POWDERED TOAST MAN: I HAVE THE RING!

TEDDY: OH I HAVE THE RING.  
THE RING. RIGHT HERE.

TEDDY: I HAVE THE RING!  
TEDDY: NOW GIVE GOKU THE ENERGY FOR THE SPIRIT BOMB!  
GOKU: I HAVE THE BOMB!  
TEDDY: HE HAS THE BOMB!  
EVERYONE: HE HAS THE BOMB RIGHT NOW!

EVERYONE: HE HAS THE BOMB!  
BAD GUY GONNA BLOW UP!  
AND I'M GONNA BE TURNED ON.  
JUST LIKE OMEGA SHENRON!

HE HAS THE BOMB!

HE HAS THE RING!

HE HAS THE BOMB!

WE HAVE THE RING!  
WE HAVE THE BOMB!

WE HAVE THE VICTORY!

AND ITS IN SIGHT!

WE HAVE TH-

NO. THIS ISN'T HOW I END IT.

I AM...DYING... NOOO... NO.

MY SON, I, I, I AM SORRY.

I HAVE NO DESIRE TO LIVE.

I DON'T DESERVE IT EITHER.

ONE MORE... FINAL SONG.

TO EASE THE PAIN.

I AM SO SORRY.

THE SINGING KILLED ME.

ONE MORE. ONE... MORE. CELEBRATE MY DEATH. I BELONG IN HELL. PLEASE. I, I ATE THE STUPID SEED. I DON'T WANT TO LIVE.

What seed?

THE SEED OF POWER. LEGENDS...I HEARD.  
SHOULDV'E NEVER TAKEN IT. MADE MY POWER, BUT TOOK MY SOUL AWAY.  
BEFORE I DIE, JUST ONE MORE SONG. PLEASE. DEFEAT ME.

No.

PLEASE.

...Fine.

TO THE TUNE OF THE MOST AWESOME SONG EVER MADE- ROCK LOBSTER.

OOOHH LOLLIPOP, OHHH WE WERE IN A FOREST, I FOUND A KID, IN A ORANGE SUIT, HE TOLD ME, HE WAS LOOKING FOR DRAGONBALLS!  
DRAGONBALLSSSSSSS!  
I MADE A WISH-  
AND HE CAME ALIVE-  
THEN WE FOUND FRY-  
THEN WE ATE SALAD-  
THEN SAILED ON DA SEA-  
THE WE DID IT AGAIN-  
THEN WE DID THE SILLY DANCE-  
NOW WE DID IT!  
DRRRRRAAAGOOOONNNNBALLLLLSSSS DOWWWWNNN DOWWNN.

THANK YOU MY SON. I, I FEEL, REDEEMED. GOODBYE. I WILL DESERVE HELL.

The Grand Forces spirit went up, not down.

And that is how the universilist came to be-

After the adventure, he traveled And Watch and Goku to fix problems in cartoons, movies, comics, or whenever they may be found.

It seemed over. Or at least for now!

Somewhere a pinkdog was fetching water, until a GIANT GAPING BLACK HOLE SHOWED UP!

You stupid dog! You broke an instellar timebomb dooming us all to a fiery painful death!

Sigh...


End file.
